The Little Merman
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: This story follows the tale...get it,it's like tale,you know like a tail?Anyways,the tale of a sixteen year old Merman, Arron, as he meets a human girl...Erica..-gender-bent tales,
1. The Little Merman

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Mermaid,or cover image,or gender bent names, apart from the gender-bent names of the Queen's sons.**

* * *

Chapter 1:The Little Merboy

* * *

The ocean calmly lapped against each other and the air was warm and lazy, with a bit of a damp mist,thanks to the fogginess. There was not a cloud in the pale blue sky. Little fish leaped out of the water,often in a line,whilst various seagulls swooped lowly,attempting(yet,somewhat failing)to catch a meal on this fine morning. The bottle-nosed dolphins,often in threes leaped in and out of the ocean.

On sight of the large vessel they scattered into all different directions. The ship sliced through the icy waters,with a large,yet beautiful statue of a supposed mermaid on the front.

A black-haired sailor leaned against the rails of the ship and stared out at sea, smiled while her cat,Martine,purred beside her,stretching.

''Oh,isn't it a wonderful day at sea Grimbsy,the smell of fresh salt water,the breeze ruffling your hair?'',the young woman turned to her right-hand man,who was bent over the ship's rails. He straightened up a bit,with a sickly-green face.''Oh,delightful,Princess Erica!'',he commented,before going wide-eyed and ducking his head back over the rails. resuming back to his state of sickness.

''Oh,Grim,don't be so...grim'',Erica rolled her eyes playfully and giggled.

She gathered her long black hair as if in a ponytail and let it flutter in the breeze. Grimsby sighed and tucked a strand of loose gray hair behind his ear,before straightening up and clearing his throat. One of the crew men had dropped a salmon on the deck. Martine opened one eye and hissed,before pouncing on the fish,unfortunately,Grimbsy was standing on that exact spot.

''AARGH'',Grimbsy yelled as the cat tangled around his legs,trying in vain to get his meal. Grimbsy fell with a _thud _on the deck,staring daggers at the snow white cat. The cat picked up its ''prize'' in it's mouth and held up it's head,walking away haughtily with pride and no regret.

''Oh,Grimbsy are you okay?'',Erica asked,concerned. Her dark sapphire eyes scanning Grimbsy,sprawled on the floor.

Grimbsy sighed and rubbed his back.''Just fine,Princess Erica''. Erica held out her hand and Grimbsy gratefully took it. He cleared his throat once again. Erica's cheery face faltered.''Princess Erica?''. Erica absently tugged at her white puffy shirt and clicked her dark knee length boots,all the while,never making eye contact with Grimbsy.''I...I just wish she was here'',Erica looked out at sea again.

_Oh how I wish,_

_you were here,oh how I wish,_

_you were here,Oh how I wish,you were here to comfort...me_

_Oh how I wish you here to hold me,_

_to laugh with me,to smile with me,_

_Oh how I wish I got to see you one more...time,_

_Oh...how I wish...I got to see...you...one more...ti-me._

Erica sighed looked on in sympathy and placed a hand on her smiled gratefully and looked up at the sky.

''Your mother would have wanted the best for you,after all,she's up there,watching over you'',Grimbsy said,flashing a gentle smile. Erica smiled and looked up.''Yeah...your right''.

* * *

The ocean floors were clear,wih the exception of pretty shells and starfish scattered on the floor,along with some oysters,concealing their precious,'mother of pearl'.Coral reefs sprouted in between clusters of rocks,seaweed fluttered from where they stood in groups. Fish,along with other creatures swam,from the great humpback whale to the tiniest guppy you can find in the ocean. Half human-half mermaid creatures swam around the ocean,going about their business or talking amiably to one another. And in the heart of the ocean,stood a beautiful,radiant palace,clothed with a glittering gold, with the entrance and stairways,adorned with shimmering white pearls. There the Queen Tritianna ruled from.

The Queen of Atlantica.

Today was a special day for the residents of the underwater city. It was their beloved Queen's fiftieth birthday. At her age,she still looked as youthful and dainty from the day she first reigned. Her bleached blonde hair was let free. She held a scepter in one hand and wore a royal blue coloured tail. Her skin was soft and smooth to the touch. She wore a white shell corset with pale blue satin over the top.

She sat on her throne smiling to all of Atlantica. Sebastian held a clipboard and pen,making suggestions hither and tither and checking if everything was in place. It seemed about right.

Sebastian was so caught up in the work he did,you could call him a perfectionist,he hadn't noticed he was walking straight into the side of the throne. Queen Tritianna looked down and raised an eyebrow,trying to suppress a smile.'Erm,Sebastian?''. Sebastian didn't notice,he continued to mumble to himself. ''Sebastian?''

''Yes,your Majes-''

Sebastian slammed head first into the side of the throne. Queen Tritianna let out a snort and clamped a hand over her mouth.

''-tee'',he finished. He peeled himself off the throne and fell stiffly onto the polished ground.''All right there Sebastian?'',the Queen peered at her loyal right-hand man. Sebastian shook his head,to ward off any trace of dizziness.

''Fine,your Highness,excited?''

The Queen beamed.

''Of course,I can't wait for what the boys have done''.

Sebastian nodded.

''Yes,your Majesty,your boys will make you proud today,they're all ready'',Sebastian said,forcing a smile.''If,Arron would only show up'',he muttered irritated

''What was that?'',the Queen asked.''Erm..n-nothing'',Sebastian hastily stammered,forcing a bright smile.

''Oh..kay then,''

''But trust me your Highness,your boys will throw a spec-tacular performance,they will make you proud!''

The Queen laughed a little.''Yes,especially my Arron'',the Queen whispered. Sebastian nodded.

''Yes,he is very talented,your Majesty'',he bowed and walked out.''If he'd actually show up for rehersals for once in his life'',he muttered to himself.

Sebastian always had trouble,dragging Arron to practice and actually _follow_ orders for once. He is after all,the Queen's seventh and youngest son.

Sebastian peeped back out and saw that the audience was now filing in,one by one,then in groups,until they all started coming in. Sebastian took a deep breath and walked out again.

''Oh,Arron,don't dissappoint me now''.

* * *

A young particular sixteen year old merman peeped his head behind a rock. His cyan blue eyes wide with curiosity and excitement.

He was pale skinned and was well built in his upper body. He had red hair that came past his ears with a fringe. He was the most inquistive mermaid out of all his brothers.

Arron suddenly remembered something and looked to his left,annoyed.

''Flounder,come on,hurry up!'',he whispered loudly.

The guppy fish came panting beside him.

''I'm...okay...don't...go..so...fast,next time'',his panting broke up his sentences. But Arron wasn't listening,he was too engrossed in the sunken wreck ship on the ocean floor.

''Woah,Flounder,look at that'',he whispered to his friend,pointing toward the wreckage.

''Isn't it awesome?'',he continued,never taking his eyes off the ship.

Flounder looked uncertain.''Y-yeah,it's great,could we go now?'',Flounder was already making a run for it. Arron smirked and grabbed him by the tail-fin.

''Oh,no your not,your not getting cold fins now,are you?'',he asked, dragged the guppy with him.''W-who me?No way,just lead the way'',Arron let go of Flounder and looked in through the circular windows.''I'm gonna look inside,you can...stay outside and look for...sharks,eels,creatures of the deep-''

''W-what,creatures of the deep?'',Flounder asked,stuttering,then regretted even asking that.

''Oh,you don't know?'',Arron asked in mock shock.''Why,they're so big,they have the teeth of a pirahna,the horn of a narwhal,the body shape of a great white shark,the appetite of the hungriest monster alive'',Arron said,darkly.

Flounder started jittering and then screamed,crashing right through the window,in his fright, not even getting stuck. Arron laughed and clutched his stomach.''Oh,man,you're such a guppy,Flounder'',Arron called,swimming through the window.

''A guppy,I'm not a...AAGGHH,ARRONN!'',Flounder shrieked as he caught sight of a skull's head with a pirate hat donned on the top. Flounder crashed into Arron.

''Woah,Flounder you okay?'',he asked,concerned. Flounder trembled.''J-just great'',he mumbled weakly.''Why did I ever agree to go with him'',he muttered under his breath.''Cause you're my friend,and also because you're a guppy,it's easy scaring you'',Arron stated playfully.

''Hey,I'm not a-'',Arron put a finger to his lips and pointed upward. There was a gap. Arron swam upward and widened his blue eyes.

''Oh,my Gosh!'',he exclaimed as he caught sight of a turquoise sea-glass necklace,protected by silver metal,coiled into hearts. Arron picked it up and wore it around his neck.''What do you think Flounder?''

Flounder swam around him.''I think alot of things,like the fact that we should go home and-''

Arron cleared his throat and smirked at Flounder.''Right,I think,it would make a great birthday present for your Mom'',Flounder suggested. Arron looked thoughtful for a while.''Hm...yeah,there's an idea...oh no...birthday...it's her birthday Flounder!'',Arron exclaimed,darting out of the ship.

''I thought you knew!'',Flounder cried,attempting to dart through the window,but was stuck.''Uhm,Arron,a little help?'',he called. Arron turned round and pulled Flounder through.''Of,course I knew,but it's her concert tonight,and I'm supposed to be the lead!''

Arron and Flounder swam as fast as they could through the ocean's waters. Flounder gritted his teeth. Arron's face was determined. He had to be there.

Meanwhile,Sebastian was trembling.''Man,man,man,where is he?'',he wondered out loud.''This boy will be the death of me''. It was nearing the performance and Arron,was-as usual-nowhere to be found. Sebastian was more than worried,for a number of reasons:

-He would be a laughing stock to all of Atlantica

-He will never show his face to society again

-He will never recover from his pool of shame

They all seemed melodramatic alright,but he was more than worried,for the Queen. She would be so angry,and heartbroken,that her youngest son wasn't there on her special day.

Sebastian sighed heavily,but tried to look alive.

''Here goes...'',he muttered as he raised his stick,whilst flipping the pages of his musical notes and tapped the stick on the stand,alerting the boys of their cue and led them in song,their voices were kept in harmony as they sang, Sebastian led while a bead of sweat formed on his forehead,his teeth were chattering._Hurry up,Arron_.

The stage was all but silent as the light flickered off. Then a particular voice came up,singing ever so smoothly. A large grin appeared on Sebastian's now relaxed face as he caught sight of the Queen,in amazement and happiness. The lights flickered back on and Arron was shown in the centre,singing,adding soul with his voice,that was enough to make the female mermaids in the crowd faint on the spot,you could say he was the most...handsome mermaid in Atlantica. The song ended and Sebastian gestured with his orchestra stick. He lowered his head and waited for applause. The audience erupted into loud bursts of clapping,whoops and excited,and impressed cheers. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief and stretched,as he saw the Queen stand up and beam brightly and clap enthusiastically.

''Great job'',said the eldest of the seven boys,Anton. He clapped his brother on the back and swam off to join his Mother. Arist,the fifth son smiled in congratualtions toward his brother and went off to join his friends.''Seems like you've got the ladies,swooning at your feet'',said Alan, smirking as he ran a hand through his dark hair. Arron smirked back,all too knowing of his jealousy.

Arron let out a sigh of relief. ''That was close'',he whispered to Flounder,who was hiding behind the seaweed,just in case he was late,and his Mother blew a fuse. Flounder smiled. Arron turned to his Mother and greeted her. Queen Tritianna let a tear of happiness flow down her cheek and hugged her son tightly.

''Thank you for the best birthday present ever'',she whispered. Arron smiled. ''I have one more thing'', he whispered back,he pulled away.

''Close your eyes''. His Mother gave him an odd look,Arron chuckled.

''Come one Mother''. The Queen nodded and shut her eyes. Arron clipped the necklace round her neck.''Now open them''. The Queen felt the thing round her neck and touched it tenderly

''Wow,it's beautiful'',she whispered. ''Thank you,where'd you get it?'',she asked,wide eyed. Arron opened his mouth,then closed it again.''You know what,it doesn't matter,it's beautiful,it's not as if you got it from a human ship or anything,I-''.Arron turned wide eyed and clenched his jaw. ''Arron,is everything okay?''

''Y-yeah,everything's fine,really''.

''Alright then,thank you,my son,'' The Queen gave her son one last hug before going into the palace. Arron breathed a sigh of relief and caught sight of Sebastian scuttling on the ocean floor,calling his brother's names.''Anton,Alan,Adam, -''

''Um,Sebastian,you do know they're practically scattered around the ocean,one's in the palace,the other is with his friends,the other is...what?''

Sebastian glared at him,

''You nearly gave me a heart attack man and you say...what,never do dat again man'', Sebastian scolded.

''Sorry Sebastian,but look on the bright side,I was here on time''. Sebastian gave him an annoyed blank look. ''There is no bright side''.

Arron rolled his eyes and smiled. ''Just..don't do it again''.

''You have my word'', Arron said,raising his hands in surrender.

* * *

In the deep corners of the ocean,lived a beast,a beast once banished from the kingdom of Atlantica. There were also the creatures of the deep,who devoured unfortunate merfolk,leading them to their demise. In the distance was a cave,and a sea wizard gazed at his crystal ball,depicting a young merman with red hair...

''Ugh,how unfortunate,when it was _my_ birthday,they never threw me a party,oh no,they didn't,but here,they throw a party for..'' he made a sound of disgust.''For this lowlife of a Queen''

''Humf,I was untouchable in my days at the palace,but now...I'm here in this pit of a cave,wasting away into utter nothingness,well...Tritianna,two can play at that game!''

He smirked.''FLORA,JEENA!'',he called his most trusted minions.''I want you to keep a very...very close watch on the Queen's precious son,we wouldn't want him getting hurt...now would we?'',he flashed a devilish smirk. ''Yes,your Rotness'',one of them hissed.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys, I wanted to mention that the person that did the amazing cover image is sakimichan. She's on deviantart and you should really check her out, she's really talented,she does alot of gender bent Characters!Anyway,thank you so much for reading and please leave a review,you know,so I know if someone is reading it,likes it etc,and also...because...they're...awesome!**

**Bye! X**

**P.S:I came up with the lyrics of what Erica sings,''I wish'',also,the song I made the boys sing was Love Me Again by John Newman,you can't post the lyrics on fanfiction so you can look it up if you don't know it.**


	2. Part of That World

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Little Mermaid,all rights go to owners.**

* * *

Chapter 2:Part of That World

* * *

Arron struggled to drag the frightened guppy along with him. The yellow blue striped fish flailed about.''Come...on Flounder,what're you so scared about?'',Arron asked,raising an eyebrow.

''N-nothing''.

''Then quit being such a...guppy and lets go''.

Flounder immediately stopped flailing.''I'm not a guppy!''

Arron had decided that this would be a perfect day to go about searching for some human items,despite the warnings of Flounder. He was so...intrigued by them.

''There it is!'' Arron exclaimed as he swam further toward the wreckage of the ship. He turned round and pushed Flounder through the little circular window and darted in himself. He and Flounder entered a little gap above them and they both swam through.

''Wow'',Arron breathed. He picked up the silver object(which was a spoon) and inspected it closely.''Have you ever seen something so wonderful in your entire life?'',He said in awe.

''Wow,cool!'',Flounder said encouragingly.

''But uh,what is it?'',he asked uncertain.

''Hm,I don't know,but I bet Scuttle will!,Arron added hopefully,stuffing the silver object into his pouch. A dark,looming shadow over-passed behind them.''What was that?'',Flounder whispered,uneasy.

The obscured shadow continued to swim around the sunken ship. Arron hadn't heard Flounder and swam off to something that interested him further.

''Hm,I wonder what this is?'',he asked himself,as he picked up an odd shape(which was in fact a pipe)and continued to twist and turn it in every direction,observing every aspect of the copper item.

''Did you hear something?'',Flounder swam closer to the edge of the ship,trembling.

''Flounder,will you relax,nothing,is going to happen'',Arron stated calmly. The striped fish felt another presence behind him and slowly turned around and cowered. The large sharp-toothed shark snapped its jaws and broke through the windows. Flounder drew in a heavy breath and shrieked.

''RUN,RUN WE'RE GONNA DIE!'',He crashed into Arron,who held on to him and swiftly dodged the shark's ravenous jaws. Arron and Flounder met a dead end and went through another opening as the beast crashed through the floorboard. Arron fleeted the other way as Flounder continued to howl in fear.

Arron dropped his pouch and he turned round,worriedly. The shark was still snapping through the floorboards,and he was oh so close...without a second thought,Arron swam hurriedly and snatched the pouch before it was too late.

''Oh,no!'' Flounder cried as he swam through the window and got stuck. Arron turned round and tried to push Flounder through,after a few attempts,he managed to get Flounder free,and he swam through the window himself.

Merman and fish glided through the ocean,encircling a large,over towering pole. Flounder crashed into a pole,and plummeted,dazed as the shark,crashed into it himself. Arron turned round and widened his eyes. He dropped his pouch and dived after his friend. He caught the dazed Flounder and looked on at the shark. Directly in front of him was an anchor,with the perfect trap. Arron waited for the right time and dashed off,leaving the shark stuck in the circular part of the anchor. Arron picked up his pouch and Flounder swam back to face the shark.

''You big bully!'',Flounder taunted,blowing a raspberry at the shark,in its pathetic state. The shark angrily snapped its jaws at the fish,who made a cry of fear and quickly swam after his friend.

Arron chuckled.''Flounder,you really are a guppy''.''I am not!'',Flounder protested as they swam further up the surface. Perched on a sailor's watch nest,was a seagull. He hummed to himself as he looked through a telescope. He placed it on his head,as if a hat and continued to hum.

''Scuttle!'',Arron called. Scuttle froze and then cried and looked through his black telescope.''Mermaid off the port bow,Arron,what are you doing kid!?'',he cried as he removed the telescope from his eye,and realised that they were right in front of him.

''Scuttle,look what we found!'',Arron exclaimed as he brought out his pouch and thrust it in Scuttle's face.''Yeah,we were in this sunken ship,and it was really creepy-'',Flounder started,trying to sound brave,until Scuttle interrupted him.

''Human stuff huh?'',the seagull contemplated.''Hey,lemme see'',he muttered as he brought out an anchor and rope from his nest,which made him plummet to the ground,in a flutter of feathers. He got up and shook his head as he hopped onto an annoyed Flounder's head and searched deeply in the pouch,containing the much-loved 'human stuff'.He held up the silver spoon.''Wow,look at this,this is...special''he mused.''What is it?'',Arron asked,excited.''It's a..backolapper'',he concluded. He bent the metal spoon.''Humans use it-'',the spoon flipped up in the air and Scuttle caught it.''-to scratch the barnacles off their backs,see just a little scratch there'',he scraped it down along his feathers.''And boy you've got a backolapper!''

He handed the item to Arron,who chuckled.''A backolapper'',he whispered.

''What about this?'',Flounder asked,gesturing to the oddly shaped copper item. Scuttle pressed his face against it and twiddled it with his thumbs.''This...'',he slowly turned it toward himself.''I haven't seen in years!'',he walked near to his nest and continued to observe the copper shape.''This is wonderful,a bandit,bulbous snarfblatt!''

''Oh'',Arron and Founder looked at each other.''Now,the snarfblatt'',he said,turning into history teacher mode,''dates back to prehistorical times,when humans used to sit around and stare at each other'',he pressed his face up against Arron's,''all day''. He continued to stare.''Got very boring''.He pulled away.''They invented this...snarfblatt to make fine music,allow me'',he blew into the pipe,which erupted into a white foamy substance and plants. Arron pulled a face and let out a small cry of frustration.''Music,oh my gosh,my moms gonna kill me!'',he exclaimed.''What's the matter,you did your concert already'',Flounder said,confused.

''I know,but we have to sing an after-party one,you know,it's supposed to be really special,a few of the'',he put on a deep voice.''the most important mermaids will be there''.Flounder gritted his teeth.''Oh no!'',he cried.

In the background Scuttle hacked and tried to fix the ''snarfblatt''.Arron hastily grabbed the ''backolapper' and grabbed the 'snarfblatt' out of Scuttle's grip and stuffed them both into his pouch.''Sorry,but I gotta go,thanks Scuttle!'',he called as he dived back into the ocean.'Anytime kid!'',Scuttle called back,waving.''Anytime''.

Arron and Flounder speeded through the ocean,oblivious to the acid yellow eyes,watching them in the far distance.

* * *

''Yes,hurry home,Prince,we wouldn't want to miss old Mummy's...after party hm?What a terrible shame,with all those V.I.P there?''.In the distance,hidden by a shadow was the sea wizard.''How unfortunate,missing such...a celebration on old Mumsie's special day,with all those...celebrities...BAH''.

* * *

Flounder hid behind a strand of seaweed and sighed.

Arron stood before his Mother,his arms crossed behind him and tried to look solemn.

''I just don't know what we're going to do with you young man''.

''Mother,I'm sorry I just forgot,besides I was there for your concert'',Arron forced a nervous smile as he tried to defend himself.

The Queen ignored him.''As a result of your careless behaviour-''

Sebastian appeared at the pinnacle of the Queen's crown.''Careless,reckless behaviour'',he added.''The entire celebration was-''

''Ruined!,Sebastian added,appearing between Queen Tritianna's hair.

''Thats all,completely destroyed!The most important mermaids were there,the most important,man!I nearly even met Mirianna!This concert was to be,the pinnacle of my distinguished career'',he added a dramatic flair.''Now thanks to you I am the laughing-stock of the kingdom!''

Flounder narrowed his eyes and darted over to face Sebastian and the Queen.''It wasn't her fault!'',Flounder attempted to help his friend. Sebastian cowered away and the Queen glared at the blue striped fish.''Um,first,uh,a shark chases,yeah and we tried to,but we couldn't''. Sebastian and the Queen exchanged arched eyebrows.,the Queen's hand supported her head.''And it was like..grrrr and we woah'',he breathed a sigh of relief.''And then we were safe,and then this seagull came and he was like this is this and that is that and-''.

The Queen's eyes widened.''Seagull?''. Flounder gasped and clamped his fins over his mouth. Arron winced and arched an annoyed eyebrow at Flounder who hid behind him.''You went up to the surface again,didn't you,didn't you?'',the Queen got off her throne and glared at her son.''Nothing...happened'',Arron said nervously.

''Arron,how many times must we go through this,you could have been seen by one of those barbarians,by,by one of those...humans'',she added with disgust.''Mother,they're not barbarians!'',Arron cried.''They're dangerous!'',The Queen said,agitated.''You think I want to see my youngest son snared by one of those fish-eaters hook?'',Arron's expression was determined,he pulled out of his Mother's grasp.''I'm sixteen years old,I'm not a child-''

''Don't you use that tone of voice with me young man'',the Queen scolded.''But-''

''As long as you live under my ocean you will obey my rules!''

''But if you'd just listen!''

''Not another word,and I never,ever want to hear of you going up to the surface again,do I make myself clear!?'',Queen Tritianna's rage still stayed obvious on her paled face. Arron narrowed his eyes toward his mother and turned against her,sighing heavily before speeding through the ocean,Flounder followed en suit. The Queen slowly sat back in her throne,her hand under her head. Sebastian huffed.''Humf,teenagers,dey think dey know everything,you give them their way,dey swim all over you''.

''Do you...um...think I was too...hard on him?'',Queen Tritianna peered at Sebastian.

Sebastian puffed up his chest.''Definitely not,why,if Arron was my son,I'd show him who was boss'',Sebastian folded his arms,nodding at his 'speech'.''None of this...'',he flitted in the air,waving his pincers,''flitting to the surface and other such nonsense''.The Queen was thoughtful for a moment.''No,m'am I'd keep her under tight control''. The Queen tugged at the ends of her hair in thought,she smiled as an idea hit her.''Your absolutely right Sebastian!''

''Of course!''',Sebastian said simply.

''Arron needs constant supervision''

Sebastian nodded his head and crossed his arms.''Constant'',he repeated.

''Someone to watch over him,someone to keep him out of trouble'',the Queen continued.

''All the time'',

''And you!'',the Queen jabbed a light finger at Sebastian.

''Are just the crab to do it!''.

Sebastian's eyes widened in horror and he shrunk away,petrified.

''Why do I get myself into these types of situations,I should be given some sympathy after that disaster,not tagging along after some head-strong teenager'',Sebastian stopped his self-pity and looked to his right,he caught sight of Arron with a pouch in his hand,with Flounder right beside him. Arron looked left and right and swam off.''Hm...what is that boy up to?'',he asked himself as he glided after the two. Arron and Flounder glided through the ocean,with Sebastian panting profusely. The crab lay on a rock,panting heavily. Arron and Flounder swam toward a boulder. Arron moved it easily and Flounder slipped inside as Arron looked left and right,as if there was a secret waiting in there.

''What're they...?'',Sebastian trailed off. Arron slipped inside himself and Sebastian hastily dashed inside,through his rear tail end got stuck. Sebastian grunted as he tried to get himself free,he grabbed hold of a plant and pulled himself. He bounced on the ground,like a pebble thrown on a river and crashed into an hourglass. He rubbed his head and looked up in amazement. All around him was a whole collection of items. From pitchers to glass cups,plates,crockery along with other items,not recognized in the underwater city,they all glistened with cleanliness. Arron lay on a rock,twisting the spoon in his hands.

''Arron are you okay?'',Flounder asked sadly.

Sebastian covered his mouth in horror.''If only I could make him understand,I just don't see things the way he does'',Arron replied sadly.''I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things...'',Arron turned to his friend.''Could be bad'',he said.

_''Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? _

_Wouldn't you think I'm the guy _

_The guy who has everything?_

_ Look at this trove Treasures unknown _

_How many wonders can one cavern withhold? _

_Lookin' around here you'd think _

_Sure he's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty _

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore _

_You want thingamabobs? _

_I got twenty_

Arron picked up a case filled with tools and screws.

_But who cares? _

_No big deal_

_I want more_

Arron leaned against a rock and looked up,expectantly.

_I wanna be where the people are _

_Wanna see 'em dancin'_

_ Walkin' around on those (Whad'ya call 'em?)_

Flounder waved his fins suggestively.

_oh – feet_

Arron playfully pulled them.

_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_

_ Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' _

_Strollin' along down a (What's that word again?) street_

_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run _

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Up where they're all done for the day_

_ Wanderin' free _

_Wish I could be Part of that world_

_What would I give _

_If I could live _

_Outta these waters? _

_What would I pay_

_ To spend a day _

_Warm on the sand? _

_Betcha on land _

_A dreamland_

_They understand_

_ Bet they don't reprimand their sons  
_

_Bright young men _

_Sick o' swimmin' _

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know _

_Ask 'em my questions _

_And get some answers _

_What's a fire and why does it (What's the word?) burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_ Wouldn't I love_

_ Love to explore that shore above?_

_ Out of the sea _

_Wish I could maybe...just be _

_Part of that world''_

Arron and Flounder looked up at the moonlight as a case fell down the rocks,acting like steps,as the case shattered into fragments and Sebastian fell out. He pulled on a piece of fabric,allowing the other bits and tidbits to fall along with him. Sebastian landed on the ground,atop an accordion,with a pipe in his mouth,looking very annoyed. Flounder hid in a knight's helmet and Arron gasped.

''Sebastian'',Arron started. Sebastian continued to stare at him and spat out the smoking pipe.

''Arron,what're you,how could you,what is all this?'',he angrily shook off a string of pearls from his leg.

''It's um,just my...collection'',he finished nervously,Flounder hid behind him.''Oh,really?'',Sebastian plastered a grin on his face and observed a fish hook.''Oh,I see,your collection'',he nodded his head in mock understanding.''Hm...IF YOUR MOTHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE SHE'S-''.''Your not gonna tell her are you?'',Flounder swam up to Sebastian.

''Please Sebastian,she would never understand'',Arron pleaded. Sebastian smiled.''Arron,you're under alot of pressure down here'',he scuttled over to Arron and took his hand.''Come with me,I'll take you home'',he said as he dragged Arron's hand along with him.''And I'll get you something warm to-

''Arron looked up at the moonlight and saw an overshadow loom over the bright,illuminating moon.''What do you suppose...'',he trailed off in search of the large overshadow.''Arron?'',Sebastian squeaked. Arron darted out of the cove and swam up to the surface.

* * *

**Author's note:Thank you so much to 'Guest Fan' for reviewing on the last chapter,I really appreciated the comment,and don't worry,I'm continuing this story :) and thanks to amina90 for giving this story a favourite and for following! Thanks so much for reading and I may update next weekend or so,before school starts,also some of you might have noticed that I changed some lines of the classic,'Part of That World',sorry for those who loves the song,I just wanted to make it clear that I don't make money off this or anything...so you know I just don't wanna get sued,bye x  
**

**P.S:I might be making another story,like a prequel to this one,'The Little Merman:Arron's Beginning',what do you think? :)**


	3. Fireworks

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Little Mermaid,all rights go to owners.**

* * *

Chapter 3:Fireworks

* * *

Arron paddled up to the surface,despite the wavering calls from Sebastian. Arron's head slowly emerged from the ocean's waters. He lifted his damp fringe from his eyes and silently stared at the large human ship. He took in its wooden architecture and its breath-taking length. His blue eyes widened in amazement as he saw various specks of bright colour explode in the air.

''Wow'',he whispered in amazement. They contrasted with the dark,moonlit sky perfectly. Arron chuckled happily as the specks of colour continued to explode. Flounder came up beside the merman and in turn stared at the ship and fireworks in wonder and awe. Sebastian emerged from the ocean shortly thereafter. ''Arron,what're you-'',he started as he slowly turned and jumped.''Jumping jellyfish'',he squeaked as he placed both hands on his head. He gave a sideways glance toward the young prince,-who hadn't noticed him-who began to dive in out of the ocean,toward the large vessel.''Arron,Arron!'',Sebastian helplessly called the merman's name,but to no avail.''Please,come back!'',he cried as the waves currents carried him off.

Arron swam closer to the large vessel and slowly peeped his head through one of the gaps. He smiled as he saw the ship's crew make various traditional sea music and dance about the ship's deck. He saw a snow-white cat hop about,elegantly. Arron looked left and right and saw them all clap their hands and tap dance. The cat mewed then froze in the air,putting her nose upward and sniffed. She walked on her tiptoes and began to go in the direction of where Arron was hiding. Arron gasped and hid behind a solid piece of the ship. He slowly peeked his head through,to come face to face with the snow-white cat. The cat purred and rubbed her furry head against Arron's. Arron chuckled and stopped when he heard a female's voice.

''Martine,come here girl''. The cat turned round and bounded off to her owner. Arron slowly turned back and looked again,smiling,as he rubbed his cheek. ''Come here,Martine,you want to play a game?'',the cat stopped and jumped up to lick her owner's cheek. The young girl smiled and laughed. ''Good girl Martine'',she said softly. Arron found himself staring at the pretty young sailor. Her long black hair that trailed down her back,her gleaming azure eyes,her fair skin,her smile.

''Hey there kid!''

Arron whipped round and caught sight of the goofy seagull.''What a show,eh?'',he cried,still in the air.''Scuttle,be quiet they'll hear you'',Arron said in a hushed voice,as he sprinkled some water at the seagull.''Oh,I got ya,I got ya'',he lowered himself to be level with Arron.''We're intrepidatious'',he said.''WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER'',Arron clamped Scuttle's orange beak with his hand.

''I've never seen a human,this close before'',Arron mused,as he continue to watch the young sailor,play a silver flute as her cat pranced about gracefully. Arron crossed his arms and laid his head on them. He sighed.''Oh,she's very beautiful,isn't she?''.

Scuttle scratched his neck.''Oh,I don't know,she looks kinda furry and prissy to me'',Scuttle said. Arron chuckled and rolled his eyes.''Not that one'',he grabbed Scuttle's face and turned him toward the princess.''The one playing the snarfblatt''.

An elderly man abruptly came onto the deck and straightened out his tailcoat.'Silence,silence'',he waltzed over to the black-haired sailor.''It is now my honour and privilege,to present our esteemed Princess Erica with a _very_ special,_very_ expensive,_very_ large,birthday present'',he said,gesturing to the large covered object,complete with a red ribbon.''Aha,Grimsby'',Erica raised a dark eyebrow.''You old beanpole,you shouldn't have'',Erica smiled as she thumped Grimsby on the back. Grimbsy nearly fell over and composed himself. He smirked.''I know'',he drawled. ''Happy birthday Erica''.

One of the crew men whipped off the sheet to reveal...a gaudy looking statue of the Princess Erica,with hair donned into a bun and wearing a princess gown,a hand delicately lifted the gown,clothed in silver.

The legit Erica raised an unimpressed eyebrow,despite the impressed ''oohs and aah's'' from the background. whilst Martine hissed.

''Oh,gee Grim'',Erica cleared her throat and scratched the back of her neck,''It's uh,it's um..r-really something'',she decided to go with that,as to not hurt the feelings of her right-hand man.''Yes,I polished it myself'',Grimsby mused,as he held a bronze telescope.''Of course it would have been an excellent wedding present'',he said,frowning.

Erica laughed.''Oh,come on,don't start'',she said,grabbing the telescope from Grimsby. At the sounds of Erica's footsteps,Scuttle and Arron remained out of sight.''Your not still sore because I didn't fall for the Prince of Glower-rave are you?',she briefly looked through the telescope and tossed it back to Grimsby.

Grimsby juggled it somewhat before catching it.''Oh,Erica it isn't me alone,the entire kingdom wants to see you,happily;y settled down,with the right guy''. Erica sat on the edge of the ship,perfectly balanced.''The perfect guy,he's out there somewhere,I just haven't found him yet''. Erica said quietly. Arron looked up slowly,hopefully and smiled.

''Perhaps you haven't been looking'',Grimsby stated.''Oh believe me Grim,when I find him,I'll know,without a doubt'',Erica said,slowly getting up from the rails.''It'll just,bam hit me,like lightning'',Erica looked up dreamily,then turned round,at the sound of thunder and crackles.

''Hurricane a coming!'',cried the watchman of the ship. Light pats of rain started to fall from the dark,gloomy sky,which had replaced the calm evening night.''Stand fast,secure the rigging!''.

Erica's cyan blue eyes widened as she ran to join her fellow crew. Erica picked up a bundle of rope,as beams of lightning rumbled in the sky,its thunderous cried shook the ocean. The crew all cried as they struggled to pull the ship to safety,Martine hissed,sensing danger.

Flounder and Sebastian floated in the ocean,as a wave toppled over them both. Arron looked left and right and held on to one of the rafts,tightly.''Woah,the wind heres all of a sudden on the move here!'',Scuttle cried over the thunderous roars as he struggled to grab a hold of one of the ropes.''Oh!Ariel!'',the heavy wind had whisked Scuttle away.

The ship wasn't under control,the strong currents of the sea thrusted the ship,to and fro. Erica grabbed a hold of the steerage and struggled to attain control. Erica looked up at the roaring sky as Arron tried to hold fast onto the ropes as he was thrown into the ocean's sea.

Arron swam underneath the ship and resurfaced again,and watched in horror as the lightning ignited the ship's sails,setting the whole ship on fire. Arron withdrew back in fear as the ship sundered densely into the ocean's waters. Erica looked up.''Look out!'',the ship crashed and all members of the crew were thrown overboard,all except Martine. The ponderous statue also fell overboard,sinking,sinking...until out of sight. Grimbsy struggled to swim up to the surface.

''Grim,Hang on!'' Erica grabbed Grimbsy by the collar and pulled him up to one of the lifeboats,where the rest of the crew were perched. Martine hissed as she was surrounded by flickers of bright orange and red flames. Erica narrowed her eyes,her voice thickened,as if in tears.''Martine!'',she called.

Erica dived into the ocean and went to the other side and climbed up the ship before swinging her legs up on the rails and landing on the deck. Erica looked up,petrified as the ship's sail post cracked and snapped and the ship's sails ignited in flames. Erica dived just in time before the post could come down on him. The flames licked and flickered as they surrounded her and Martine. Martine stayed perched atop one of the high points of the ship.

''Jump Martine!'',Erica held out her arms and called the cat's name. She looked left and right and jumped into Erica's arms and Martine rubbd her furry head against Erica's cheek. Erica held on to her tightly and turned round,running. Erica panted as her foot stepped onto the brittle floorboards,getting her foot stuck as she let go of Martine who was thrown into the sea.

Grimbsy caught Martine and wrapped her up in a blue blanket,drying her off. Erica struggled to get her boot out of the floorboards. At the end of the ship,was a barrel of gasoline,the flames,they licked and flickered...until...it exploded.

The ship exploded in clouds of orange and red,ashes fell all around like rain on a rainy Monday. The crew watched in horror as the ship toppled over. Arron's eyes widened and he swam toward the overturning vessel. He dived into the ocean in a flurry of blue and bubbles with a splurge of water. Arron dodged the balls of fire and searched left and right until he caught sight of Erica clinging on for dear life on a piece of drift wood,though she was unconscious. Arron watched as she slipped into the ocean's icy waters. Without a second thought,Arron dived in after her. One hand tightly wound round her waist as effortlessly pulled her up to new found oxygen. The fireworks flickered in bright various shades of sapphire,crimson and tangerine.

* * *

Arron brought Erica to shore,still unconscious. The ocean's seas lapped against the rocks calmly. The sky was cloudless and the sun made the beach look more landed beside the unconscious human.''Is she...dead?'',Arron gulped. Scuttle opened one of Erica's eyes,and gently closed them.''It's hard to say'',he replied,sadly. Slow,steady breaths omitted from Erica's mouth.''No,look,she's breathing'',Arron said softly. Arron tucked a strand of silky black hair behind her ear.''She's so beautiful',he said quietly. Arron tilted her head toward him.

Arron opened his mouth:

What would I give

_To live where you are?_  
_What would I pay_  
_To stay here beside you?_  
_What would I do just to see you_  
_Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_  
_Where would we run?_  
_If we could stay all day in the sun?_  
_Lounging around until the day is all done_  
_Just you and me_  
_And I could be_  
_Part of your world_

The waves had washed Flounder and Sebastian up on the beach. Sebastian lifted his head,wearily,and widened his eyes in horror at Arron being so close to a human,singing even.

Erica slowly opened her eyes and her eyes locked with Arron's ones as she took his hand in hers,the radiant sun shone on the young prince,singing to her. Arron let go and disappeared from Erica's sight as Martine came bounding down the beach and licked her owner profusely. Martine caught sight of Arron's teal tail as he dived back into the ocean and she started to meow. Grimsby approached and helped Erica up to her feet.

''Erica!Oh Erica. You really do delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure,don't you?'' Grimsby smiled in relief,to see that the princess was unharmed. Erica looked out to sea,dreamily.

''A boy,rescued me...he was..singing,he had the most...beautiful voice'',Erica smiled at the memory and blushed a light pink. Erica fell in a state of weakness and Grimsby caught her.''Ah,Erica. I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater.'',he draped Erica's arm around his neck to support her.

''Off we go. Come on Martine''. Erica looked out to sea once again as Martine lay in the sea,meowing as if expecting something. Arron,Sebastian and Flounder stayed concealed behind some rocks. Arron watched intently at the retreating humans.

''We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened'',Sebastian suggested,perched atop Flounder's head.''The sea queen will never,you won't tell him,I won't tell him.I will stay in one piece'',Sebastian nodded his head toward Flounder and Arron,making sure they understood.

Arron continued to look at the young princess,he smiled and began to sing:

_I don't know when_  
_I don't know how_  
_But I know something's starting right now_  
_Right here_  
_Watch and you'll see_  
_Some day,some how,I'll be_  
_Part of your world_

* * *

**Author's note:Thanks so much for reading!Well,here's another chapter up and thanks to 'guest fan' for reviewing,your comment made my day!I updated sooner than I thought thanks to the support!I'm not sure when next I'll update,sometime this week anyways!Bye x**


	4. Desolation

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Little Mermaid,all rights go to owners,**

* * *

Chapter 4:Desolation

* * *

Arron watched the young princess be escorted back to safety.

* * *

Deep in his cave,Urs watched in amusement and triumph at his crystal ball,depicting an infatuated Arron,perched atop one of the rocks in the ocean,close to the beach.

''Oh,no,no,no,no,no,no.I can't stand it,it's too easy!''. Urs curled his fists in the air.''The child,is in love with a human. And not just any human,a princess for crying out loud!''

Urs cackled madly,his head down and shoulders shaking,he raised his head,his white hair gone flopping on his forehead.''Her daddy I'll love that'',He said sarcastically.''Queen Tritiana's headstrong,lovesick son would make a charming addition to my little garden'',

Urs wickedly looked at his 'garden'. Which consisted of shrivelled,derelict grub-like creatures,as they cowered in fear at the sight of their capture as he cackled,his cackle echoed through the cave's walls.

* * *

Back within the palace,in the brother's dressing room,they called after their lingering brother.''Arron,time to come out,you've been there all morning!'',Andrew called.

Arron swam from behind the seaweed curtain,humming to himself.

He sat down and began to fix his hair.''What is with him lately?',Anton arched an eyebrow,as the rest of the boys gathered round their younger brother.

Arron plucked a white flower,tipped with pink and lightly bumped into his mother.''Oh,Morning Mother'',Arron hummed again and placed the flower in his mother's bleached blonde hair. The queen smiled,pleased,but was still confused. Arron swam off,half humming,half singing. The queen touched one of the petals with care and smiled again.

''Oh,he's got it bad'',Anton said,leaning against their door-frame and crossed his arms.

''What?What has he got?'',the queen looked from one son to the other.

''Isn't it obvious Mother?Arron's in love'',Andrew stated.

The queen carefully took the flower in her hands.''Arron,in love?''

* * *

Sebastian began to pace up and down on a rock,uneasy.

''So far,so good. I don't think the queen knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for so long''.Sebastian,all the while,ignored the buttercup yellow petals that fell from above him,Arron sat on a rock,his head resting on his hand,plucking the petals off of a flower.''

''She loves me...''Arron frowned,''Hmmm,she loves me not...she loves me!I knew it!'',Arron clutched the last petal to his chest,grinning. Sebastian scuttled over to the infatuated merman.

''Arron,stop talking crazy!''

Arron sat up.''I gotta see her,tonight,Scuttle knows where she lives!''

Arron curled his fists in determination. Arron swam forward and Sebastian pulled on his tail.''Arron-please will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?''

Arron ignored the crab hanging on to his tail fin and continued to make plans to see the princess.

''I'll swim up to her castle. Then Flounder will swim around to get her attention, and then with-''

Arron swam hither and thither,making plans here and there,whilst Sebastian's pincers slipped off of Arron's tail fin and he did a somersault as he did. He puffed up his chest.

''Down here is your home!Arron,listen to me.'',He scrambled after the fleeting merman. ''The human world-it's a mess'',he grinned as Arron sat perched on the rock. '' Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there'',he continued.

He outstretched his arms and began to sing a lesson to the merman:

_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_  
_You dream about going up there_  
_But that is a big mistake_  
_Just look at the world around you_  
_Right here on the ocean floor_  
_Such wonderful things surround you_  
_What more could you be lookin' for?_

_Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_Darling it's better_  
_Down where it's wetter_  
_Take it from me_  
_Up on the shore they work all day_  
_Out in the sun they slave away_  
_While we're devotin'_  
_Full time to floatin' He leaped in the air,hands behind his head as he did._  
_Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy He sang with a rayfish as they observed a dolphin somersault before swimming off._  
_As off through the waves they roll_  
_The fish on the land ain't happy_

Arron observed a sullen,gloomy blue fish stuck in a clear bubble. He looked at it pitifully and thought for a while.

_They sad 'cause they in their bowl_  
_But fish in the bowl is lucky_  
_They in for a worser fate_  
_One day when the boss gets hungry_  
_Sebastian popped the bubble with the tip of his pincer,as the sullen fish sang:_  
_Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_Nobody beat us_

_ Arron ran his fingers through soft, flowers,only for them to be seahorses,as they swam playfully around the merman._

_ Fry us and eat us_  
_In fricassee_  
_We what the land folks loves to cook_  
_Under the sea we off the hook_  
_We got no troubles_  
_Life is the bubbles_  
_Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_Since life is sweet here_  
_We got the beat here_  
_Naturally_  
_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_  
_They get the urge 'n' start to play_  
_We got the spirit_  
_You got to hear it_  
_Under the sea_

_The newt play the flute_  
_The carp play the harp_  
_The plaice play the bass_  
_And they soundin' sharp_  
_The bass play the brass_  
_The chub play the tub_  
_The fluke is the duke of soul_  
_(Yeah)_  
_The ray he can play_  
_The lings on the strings_  
_The trout rockin' out_  
_The blackfish she sings_  
_The smelt and the sprat_  
_They know where it's at_  
_An' oh that blowfish blow_

_Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_When the sardine_  
_Begin the beguine_  
_It's music to me_  
_What do they got? A lot of sand_  
_We got a hot crustacean band_  
_Each little clam here_  
_knows how to jam here_  
_Under the sea_  
_Each little slug here_  
_Cuttin' a rug here_  
_Under the sea_  
_Each little snail here_  
_Knows how to wail here_  
_That's why it's hotter_  
_Under the water_  
_Ya we in luck here_  
_Down in the muck here_  
_Under the sea_

Sebastian finished his finale and grinned.''Arron?'',Sebastian opened one eye and found that the rock had no red-haired merman perched on top,rather,nothing at all. Sebastian sighed heavily as al the fish swam off.

''Arron?Arron?Oh...somebody's got to nail that guy's fins to the floor''

''Sebastian?'',a panting seahorse with a purple frilly neck accessory came swimming up to Sebastian in a hurry.

''Sebastian,I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea queen''.

Sebastian's dull face turned to one of fear.''The sea queen?''  
The anxious seahorse tugged at one of Sebastian's claws.

''He wants to see you right away..uh..uh something about...Arron!'',the seahorse swam off in a flurry.  
Sebastian bit his lip and gulped.''He knows!'',he whispered.

* * *

In the palace room,Tritianna looked at the flower,smiling,she chuckled.

''Now...lets see...oh,who could the lucky mermaid be?Oh I hope she's pretty,well as long as she loves my Arron as much as he loves her...'',she sighed and noticed a trembling Sebastian,though she hadn't noticed his trembling.

''Oh,Sebastian,come on in'',Tritianna coughed roughly and thrust the flower behind her back. Sebastian breathed heavily and looked left and right,anxiously.''I musn't overreact,I must remain calm'',he thought to himself.

''Yes'',he squeaked,his voice,higher than normal,''...yes your Majesty?'',

''Now,Sebastian,I'm concerned about Arron. Have you noticed he's been acting...peculiar lately?'',she nonchalantly twisted her triton with her index and thumb.

Sebastian tried to chance for dumb insolence. He scratched his head and looked around.

''Peculiar?'',he asked.

''You know,moaning about,daydreaming,singing to himself...you haven't noticed,hmm?'',the queen peered over at the crab questioningly.

Sebastian choked up and raised a pincer.

''Oh,well,I-''

''Sebastian...''

''Hmm?'',Sebastian forced a smile and folded his claws.

The queen beckoned a finger. Sebastian scrambled upward toward the queen.

''I know you've been keeping something from me...''

Sebastina gulped.''Keeping...something?'',he forced a wide smile.

''About Arron?'',the queen had a slight smirk playing about her lips.

Sebastinas knees started shaking,he felt as if they would buckle over,or snap off and start scrambling for themselves. He covered them.  
Sebastian chanced again for dumb insolence.

''About Arron?'' Sebastian knew in his head that the guy owed him once he was out of it.

The queen brought her triton closer,the points gleaming.''In love?'',the queen suggested. Sebastian whimpered ands bit his lip,perspiration breaking out uncontrollably o his shelly skin. Sebastian went on his knees and cried.

''I tried to stop her,ma'am. I told her to stay away from humans-they are bad,they are trouble,they-''

''Humans?'',the queen got up from her throne,her triton glowing embers as she glared at Sebastian.

Third time lucky?

''Humans?Ho ho ho ho...who said anything about humans?'',he said as he tried to edge away subtly. The queen's delicate hand gripped Sebastian,he made a squeal of surprise as he was squeezed tightly.

* * *

Arron and Flounder enter they're trove again.''Flounder,why can't you just tell me what this is about?'',Arron grinned.

''You'll see,it's a surprise'',Flounder said,mischievously.

They swam a bit further and Arron froze,his hand on his chest,his face of total surprise.''Oh,Flounder'',there,right there in front of here,was a statue of Princess Erica,the one that sunk right down to the bottom of the ocean when the drowning occurred.

Arron squeezed Flounder.''Oh,Flounder,you're the best!'',he said as she encircled the silver coated statue.''It looks just like her,it even has her eyes!'',he said happily,leaning against the statue.''Why,Erica,run away with you,live a happy ever after?Why this is all so sudden!'',he said in mock shock. He turned away laughing,so hard he clutched his stomach,oblivious to the fuming queen in front of the rove. He gasped as he saw him mother's fuming face.

''Mother!'',he gasped. Sebastian hid behind a rock,all too knowing of what was going to happen.

''I consider myself a reasonable mermaid'',she emerged from the shadows,the light bringing out her angry face,I set certain rules,and I expect those rules to be obeyed'',she said quietly as she advanced toward her son. Arron bit his lip and backed up against the statue.

''But,Mom,I-'' ''Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?'' ''Mother,I had to-'' ''Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Arron,you know that!Everyone knows that!'',she raised her voice. ''She would have died!'',Arron countered.

''One less human to worry about!'',she threw her arms in the ar,exasperated as she turned her back.

''You don't even know her!'',Arron cried.

''Know her?I don't have to know her,they're all the same!'',she cried back,as Arron backed away,this time nearing behind the statue.

''Spineless,savage,harpoonless fish eaters,incapable of any feeling-''

''Mother I love her!'',he cried,emerging from behind the statue,but wincing at the inevitable.

Sebastian gasped as if he was watching a soap opera take place.''No..'',the queen whispered,disbelieving.''Have you lost your senses completely,she's a human,you're a merman!'',she exclaimed.

''I don't care'',Arron said defiantly.

''So help me Arron,I am going to get through to you'',she said quietly,

''If this is the only way'',her emerald eyes glowed with something Arron couldn't recognise,the triton shone like embers.''So be it'',she whispered.

Any human item the queen saw in that trove,she targeted it.''Mother,no-''

She ignored him,the glow glowed brighter as it destroyed everything,desolated any loathed item,belonging to the despised humans.''Mother,no stop!''

The queen's eyes flashed to the statue,Arron flung himself in front of the triton,a little too fast,the sharp point slightly pierced into his skin,he clutched it,but it didn't hurt as much as his heart. The Queen hadn't noticed,thinking she swung it out of the way in time,and with that,a surge of orange and red flickered like a bonfire before it blasted toward the statue,destroying the statue,into nothing more than fragments. Arron looked over in disbelief,and sadness. His cyan blue eyes flashed and he felt like he could cry,but he didn't,instead he turned to his mother,his eyes gleamed and in a choked up whisper,''How could you do this?''

The Queen's eyes softened into shame and regret,her mouth opened like she would say something,but it came out stammered.''I-''

She looked left and right and then at her son,who shook his head and placed himself in a corner,his head in his hands,looking down,you couldn't see his expression,the queen wasn't sure she wanted to. She looked down with sadness and regret. She looked once more at her son and left him,leaving the trove she had left in desolation. Arron ignored his mild wound,his head still in his hands,he may not have been crying so much,but you could just see his shoulders move up and down...just the slightest.

* * *

**Author's note:Hey guys,it seems like ages since I've updated,hope you liked this chapter and thanks to vampire13eb for following my story,I really appreciate it!Thanks to 'guest fan',for reviewing and in general all my readers!I really appreciate your support! :)  
**

**The next update won't be up till probably next weekend or so,school is coming up and all so you know,but I'll see if I can get it up a bit sooner,thanks again,bye x :)**


	5. True Heart's Desire

Sebastian and Flounder looked to one another,feeling sympathy toward the upset prince. Sebastian swallowed and slowly scuttled over to Arron.

He reached out a claw,intending to give him a pat on the back,but shook his head and retracted it.''Arron,I-'',Arron's head was still in his hands.''Just go away'',he whispered. Sebastian's lower lip quivered as his eyes twinkled,as if tears threatened to spill. He heaved a sigh and lowered his head,walking off. Flounder stayed back,watching gloomily. He sighed aswell and followed Sebastian. The now-empty trove was now filled with hitched up breaths.

Behind a few rocks,Flora and Jettsam looked on in pure delight. They grinned and snaked out of their hiding place,their acid yellow eyes glowing.

''Poor child'',Flora's raspy voice said,hovering above Arron.

''Poor,sweet child'',Jettsam added.

Arron looked up,slowly.

''He has a very serious problem'',Flora said,smirking.

''If only there were something we could do'',said Jetsam in mock thought.

''But there is something'',Flora replied,as they floated beside each other.

Arron whipped round.''Wh-Who are you?'',he peered at the twittering eels.

''Don't be scared''.Jetsam frowned,snaking closer until he and Arron were face to face. Arron backed away slowly. He bit his tongue,refraining from saying something considerably rude that his father would probably roll over in his grave if he heard it,considering the eel said he was scared.

The eel snaked around him,Arron furrowed his brows, his mouth slightly ajar.''We represent someone who can help you'',the other one said.

''Someone that can make all your dreams come tree'',the other said,enticingly. Arron grunted at the sudden closeness of the other one,he was clearly uncomfortable.

The eels both twined round each other.''Just imagine,you and your princess,''they started dreamily.''Together,forever!'',they hissed. Arron clambered back slowly. He shook his head.''I don't understand'',he said clearly.

''Urs...has great powers'',Flora said. Arron furrowed his brows and gasped,realization coming to him.''The sea-wizard?'',it came out like a question,but he all too well knew the answer to that.

He shook his head,as if it was one of the most ridiculous thing he's ever had.'That's-no, I couldn't possibly-no!Get out of here!'',he yelled at them,he turned his back to them. Flora and Jetsam looked at one another smugly.

''Suit yourself'',Flora grinned as they slithered off.''Just a suggestion'',Jetsam reminded him as he flicked a fragment of the statue of Princess Erica's face,still flawless,without s scratch,with the tip of his tail. Arron turned round and peered at the piece of silver statue. He picked it up tenderly,looking at every detail. He gulped and shut his eyes. He couldn't believe he was doing this.''Wait!'',he called. The eels turned round slowly.''Yeeeeeeess?'',they hissed,putting an emphasis on their answer.

* * *

Flounder sniffed and wiped his nose with his blue fin.''Poor Arron'',he said sullen. Sebastian nodded in agreement.''I didn't mean to tell,it was an accident!'',Sebastian cried,using his claws as a gesture,as if Flounder had blamed him. They looked up as a shadow overpassed them. They looked up to see Arron,swimming,with two ominous looking eels by either side. Sebastian scrambled upward.''Arron,where are you going?'',Sebastian asked,going face to face with Arron. Flounder followed.

''Arron what are you doing with all this riff-raff?'',Sebastian hissed,ignoring the glares from Jetsam. Arron's expression was determined.''I''m going to see Urs'',he said simply. He swam off. Sebastian clambered in the bubbly ocean and gasped. He scrambled on after him.''Arron'',he started. He clung on to his turquoise tail fin and tried hard to jerk him backward.

''Arron,no,no!He's a demon,a monster!'',he cried.

Arron turned round angrily and clenched his fists tight,his knuckles became white.''Why don't you go tell my mother?Your good at that'',he stated as he jerked the crab off of his tail fin and swam off angrily.

''But,but I-'',he stuttered. Flounder came up beside him,worried. He looked at the blue striped fish expectantly. He rolled his eyes.''Come on!'',he said as he swam off in the direction of the prince.

* * *

Wisps of purple smoke and fog emerged from the coral tubes as Arron and the eels passed them all. This was a deep and dark part of the ocean,stories were told all around when Arron was younger,he never wanted to know such a place...he was now swimming in it.

The cave was dark and Arron looked in horror at the cave's layout,the entrance was the skeleton of a beast,long forgotten,its mouth wide open,hollow and wide. Arron swam back a few paces,appalled at the sight. The two eels pushed their heads against each other. The darkness of the cave casting a shadow on them,despite the purple streaks of lighting.''This way'',they enticed.

Arron shut his eyes and sighed heavily,gathering his thoughts and balled his fists before following Flora and Jetsam into the eerie cave.

Arron looked on in disgust as he passed a garden,rows and rows of the withered,grub-like creatures,springing from the cave's ground. One of them coiled itself on his arm. He grunted and pulled back,eventually snapping it off.''Come in'',a deep voice said slowly,dragging Arron's attention away from the creatures. The voice seemed to be coming from what seemed to be a giant conch sell,to Arron,not necessarily flattering.

''Come in,come in my child'',the sea monster himself slithered out of the darkness of his ''throne'',his octopus ends splayed out.

''We mustn't lurk in doorways-it's rude'',he added flatly.

Arron peered from a curtain of wispy blue plants. He parted the curtains to see through.

Urs turned his back to him but looked over his shoulder.''One might question your upbringing'',he said in a sing-song voice as he slithered over to his 'vanity',with a wide-ish mirror and all sorts of hair-gel and creams made from deep-sea plants.

He sat down in the chair.''Now then,''he said,cutting quick to the chase.

''You're here because you have a thing for this human'',one of his octopus tails picked up a pot of one of the gel.

He slathered some on his hands and smoothed back his hair,and then decided it looked...strange and stuck it upward,and then decided it looked unruly and then slanted it to the side and twisted his mouth in disgust and then started the whole cycle all over again. Arron rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

''Oh..your still here,right where was I,oh yes,this er,princess girly. Not that I blame you-she is quite a catch,isn't she?'',the sea monster laughed,dabbing at the ocean with his hand.''Well',Urs picked up a shell,a white foamy substance oozed out as Urs squeezed it and ran it along his chin and jaw. Arron decided it was after-shave.''Boyo,the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want,is to become a human yourself'',Urs smirked and looked at Arron. Arron's face went shocked. He gasped,his blue eyes widened.''Can you...do that?'',he asked earnestly.

A self-satisfied smirk tugged at the corners of Urs' lips.''My dear,young boy'',he clasped his hands together.''That's what I do-it's what I live for!'',he said clasping his hands together.''Thats what I do'',he got out of his chair and slid over to the prince.''To help unfortunate merfolk'',he grinned.''Like yourself'',he said in suggestion. Thwacking him on the back,as he gave a closed eyed grin.

''Poor souls with no one else to turn to''

Urs daintily floated upward and opened his mouth,strutting and posing as if on the cover of Vogue magazine

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

He sang as Flora and Jetsam snaked round her like two slithery scarves

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_

She scratched the chin of one of them as they snickered

_But you'll find that nowadays_  
_I've mended all my ways_  
_Repented, seen the light and made a switch_  
_True? Yes_

_And I fortunately know a little magic_  
_It's a talent that I always have possessed_  
_And here lately, please don't laugh_  
_I use it on behalf_ He demonstrated using light purplish-pink smokey fog to show his magic,images and smoke with potions, Of the miserable, lonely and depressed  
_(Pathetic)_

He whispered to Flora and Jetsam

_Poor unfortunate souls_  
_In pain_  
_In need_ _He said in mock-pity_  
_This one longing to be thinner_ He demonstrated each person with the use of his potions,showing images of his...victims in need. _That one wants to get the girl_  
_And do I help them?_  
_Yes, indeed_

He snapped his fingers to show the images of them with their desires and grinned

_Those poor unfortunate souls_  
_So sad_  
_So true_

Sebastian and Flounder peered from behind a rock and Flounder's eyes widened as his teeth chattered,but composed himself as they swam further,petrified at the garden of 'grubs'.

_They come flocking to my cauldron_  
_Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"_  
_And I help them?_  
_Yes, I do_

_Now it's happened once or twice_  
_Someone couldn't pay the price_  
_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

He demonstrated...revealing that they too were the victims of being turned into the sagging skeletal grub creatures.

_Yes, I've had the odd complaint_  
_But on the whole I've been a saint_

He plucked a strand of one of his plant curtains and wrapped it round his head like a nun's headscarf. He smirked.

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

The creatures chattered and sunk beneath their shadows in fear.

He brought Arron closer with the said piece of his 'curtain'.''Now,here's the deal'',he said. Arron looked at Urs' hands as he led him further.''I will make you a potion that will make you human for three days. Got that?Three days. Now listen,this is important'',he said,noticing Arron's attention wavering.''Honestly,boy,you've got the attention span of a guppy fish'',he said flatly.''Anyways!',he carried on. He used his potions for show.

''Before the sun sets on the third day,you've got to get dear ol' princess to fall in love with you'',he made show with sparks of bright sun beams.

''That is,she's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss-the kiss of true love'',Flounder and Sebastian stayed still,their bones racking and chattering as Arron looked in awe at the images of his heart's desires.''If she does kiss you before the sun sets on third day,you'll remain human,permanently,but,if she doesn't kiss you,you turn back into a mermaid,and,you belong to me'',Urs' face was sinister.

''No,Arron!'',Sebastian yelled,then it went muffled as the two eels silenced them both as they squeezed them both together with their tail ends,their eyes bulging. Arron looked over and reverted his attention back to Urs.

''Have we got a deal?'',Urs pressed on.

For a moment,Arron looked forlorn.''If I become human,I'll never be with my mother and brothers again'',he said quietly.

''Thats right...'',Urs said,clearly stating,'as if that's not the most obvious thing in the ocean',''But...you'll have your woman. Life's full of tough choices,innit?''

''Oh and there is one more thing'',Urs said,thoughtfully,as he snaked around,rolling over,his tentacles splaying out.''We haven't discussed the subject of payment,you can't get something for nothing,you know'',Urs reminded him,dancing around.''But I don't have any-'',Arron started. One of Urs' tentacles flied up to silence him.''I'm not asking much. Just a token,really,a trifle,you'll never even miss it. What I want from you...is your voice'',he said slow,loud and clear. Arron's hand met his throat.

''My voice'',he stammered.

''You've got it'',Urs said in a bored voice,flicking a few sea shells and crustaceans here and there,his hand supporting his head.''No more talking,singing,zip'',he popped the 'p'.

''But,without my voice,I-''

Urs sighed irritable as if he was talking to a child of four understand equations.''You'll have your looks,your handsome face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language. Ha!''

_The ladies up there don't like a lot of blabber_  
_They think a guy who gossips is a bore_  
_Yes, on land it's much preferred_  
_For the men not to say a word_  
_And after all, boy, what is idle prattle for?_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_

He threw what an array of bottles of potions and flung them over his shoulder without a second glance

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_  
_But they dote and swoon and fawn_  
_On a man who's withdrawn_  
_It's he who holds his tongue who gets his girl_

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_  
_Go ahead!_  
_Make your choice!_  
_I'm a very busy man_  
_And I haven't got all day_  
_It won't cost much_  
_Just your voice!_  
_You poor unfortunate soul_  
_It's sad_  
_But true_  
_If you want to cross a bridge, dear boy_  
_You've got to pay the toll_  
_Take a gulp and take a breath_  
_And go ahead and sign the scroll!_  
_Flora, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys_  
_The boss is on a roll_  
_This poor unfortunate soul._

Angrily Arron grabbed the feather pen and much to the horror of Flounder and Sebastian he thrust the pen at the scroll...and signed his name.

Urs grinned maliciously and started to chant.

''Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,  
La voce to me!''

The cauldron's potions bubbled and fizzed and encircled Arron,who looked around at the electric blue and stinging bright lights that surrounded him. ''Now,sing'',Urs whispered. Arron took a deep breath and sang,all the while a bright greenish light omitted from Urs,he appeared green in the light.

''Keep singing!'',he cried. And so...Arron did. Two green spindly hands plucked Arron's voice from within him,which appeared as a bright white ball of light,which continued to glow and Arron's voice lay in the light. Arron bit his lip and clutched his throat.

Urs cackled madly as Arron was turned into a human,his tail whipping about,crackles of light shooting from the tail until it vanished altogether. Arron's legs appeared and he scrambled upward,holding his breath. Sebastian and Flounder darted from their hiding place and went on either sides of the now human prince and escorted him up to the surface,leaving a very pleased Urs to cackle in the cave,leaving his echoes bouncing from the cave's walls.


	6. Author's Note & Sneak Peek

**Author's note:Hi guys,sorry I forgot to put n an a/n on the previous chapter,sorry about that. I just wanted to mention,that in the first chapter I mentioned that I don't own the gender-bent names,only the names of the brothers of Arron. Like Urs,for example,was made by sakimichan on deviantART,I just don't want to take credit for something I didn't make up,sorry about that. Thanks again for your amazing support,that's what pretty much motivates me to update and get cracking,oh and I'm really sorry I'm not sure when next I'll update as I have a project at hand.**

**Thanks again,love you guys! :)**

**xxxx**

**Sneak-peek:**On the next chapter Arron finally meets Erica and goes back to her castle and they spend alot of quality time together,alot of laughs,yet Erica stilldoesn't know the merman-turned-human boy,she has yet to find out,but Urs has his own plans for Arron.

If you watched the classic you may or may not know what's coming next x


	7. Are You Really The One?

Arron held his breath,his cheeks puffed up,his face slightly pink. Sebastian and Flounder,on either side of him,desperately lifted him up to the surface. Arron reached the surface and inhaled deep breaths of oxygen as he let Flounder and Sebastian lead his tired self to shore.

* * *

In the far distance was a palace. It dazzled the eyes of many visitors. Its stairs spiralled and led outside to the pretty ocean blue,it was white with tiny windows embedded in the white walls.

Outside the castle walls sat Princess Erica and her cat Martine,who would normally be napping by now but lay wide away sitting at her owner's feet and looked up at her in interest as Erica played her beloved flute.

Erica got up and swung her flute in her nimble fingers. Martine pounced up and mewed loudly. Erica sighed and raked a hand through her long dark hair.

''That voice'',Erica said wistfully.''I can't get it out of my head'',she said a bit forcefully,as she walked past Martine,still mewing. Erica sighed again and tugged at the ends of her dark hair and bent down to be level with her cat.''I've looked everywhere Martine,where could he be?''

* * *

Sebastian and Flounder pant heavily as they feebly hoist themselves up on a few rocks outside the palace. Near them,Arron is washed up by the shore and flicked his wet hair out of his eyes and looks down. He grins,his cyan blue eyes twinkling in amazement. He lifts one leg and gawps at his new human legs. He flexes and grins,looking up at the overpassing shadow in the sky,which turned out to be the friendly seagull,Scuttle.

''Well,look at what the catfish dragged in!'',the seagull calls and perches itself on one of Arron's legs,crossed over his knee.

''Look at ya!Look at ya,there's something different'',Scuttle says unwisely as he scratches his head. Arron nods his head slowly,smiling.

''Now don't tell me'',Scuttle supports his chin with a cupped wing.

''Hmm..it's your...back isn't it?Or is it?You've been using the backolapper haven't ya?'',Scuttle exclaimed whirling round and flying behind Arron. Arron rolled his eyes but still kept his grin and shook his head.''No,no huh,well let me think'',Scuttle rested against Arron's feet and scratched his head.

''New...seashells?'',he suggested. Arron raised an eyebrow and thought for a second or so and bit his lip.''No new seashells..'',Arron grinned and shook his leg,the one Scuttle was perched on. Sebastian's patience decreased within every minute. His frown deepened as his hand supported his head as he looked on at the non-too bright seagull.

''I gotta admit I can't put my foot on right now,but if I just stand her long enough I know I'll-''

''SHE'S GOT LEGS YOU IDIOT!'',Sebastian exploded. Scuttle rises up in a flutter of feathers at the outburts.

''She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs'',Sebastian explained,annoyed.''Jeez man''. ''I knew that'',Scuttle claimed. Sebastian clenched his teeth as Arron slowly raised himself up on his newly found human body parts.

''Ariels been turned into a human'',Flounder piped up. Arron outstretched his arms and attempted to balance himself,he's gotta make the princess fall in love with him,and he's gotta ki-he's gotta kiss her''.

''And he's got three days!'',Sebastian exclaimed. Arron wobbled and tripped over,falling with a splash,causing a wave of sea water to cover Flounder Scuttle and Sebastian.

''Just look at her!'',Sebastian said dramatically. A piece of seaweed was on top of Arron's red hair.

''On legs!On human legs!My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe!'',Sebastian went into panic mode.''What will his mother say?I'll tell you what his mother would say,she's gonna say,I'm gonna kill herself a crab,that's what his mother would say!'',jabbing a finger at a confused Flounder. Arron bit his lip,finally he had gotten on his feet,and flicked the piece of greenery off of his head. His mouth ajar,he looked to Sebastian.

''I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell her just like I shoulda done de minute-''

Arron grabbed him,interrupting his march. Arron shook his head desperately.

''And don't you shake your head at me,young man. Maybe there's still time'',Arron blew a puff of relieved air,his red fringe lifting up. Arron bit his lip and shook his head again.

''If we could get that witch to give you back your voice'',he grinned encouragingly as Arron shook his head in a 'no'.

''You could go home with all the normal fish and just be...just be'',he trailed off at the sight of Arron's face. Arron's grin faltered until it turned into a frown and the brightness in his eyes faded.

''And just be miserable for the rest of your life'',Sebastian sighed and rested his head on his hand. He shook his head.''Alright,alright,I'll try to help ya find that princess',he said reluctant. Arron's grin returned and so did his hopeful glimmer. He picked up the red crab and squeezed him tight into a hug. Sebastian wheezed and Arron loosened up and smiled apologetically and placed Sebastian back on the rock. The crab sighed heavily.''Boy what a soft shell I'm turning out to be'',he moaned.''Now Arron,I'm telling ya. If you wanna be a human,the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see'',Scuttle picked up an immaculate white fabric and stuck his tongue out in concentration. He tied a few knots here and there.

* * *

Along the shore Erica walked along sadly,Martine in tow. Erica looked crestfallen and deep in thought. Martine's blue eyes widened as she mewed loudly and started yowling. She ran in front of Erica. Erica stepped back.''Martine?huh...what,Martine?''

Martine continued yowling and ran ahead.''Martine!'',Erica called. She ran after the snow white cat.

* * *

Scuttle whistled and positioned his fingers in camera form.

''Ya look great kid. Ya look sensational'', Flounder and Sebastian looked on. Arron twisted and turned. Scuttle had made him some baggy trousers,they served their purpose and looked alright. In the distance they heard yowling and light footsteps. Founder yelped and ducked in the water. The cat chased the crab and Sebastian ran up a rock and placed Sebastian in one of his pockets. The cat licked Arron's cheek. Arron grinned and looked up at a female's voice.''Martine!'',Erica ran over and looked to her left and then at the bounding cat.

''Martine...Martine,quiet Martine,what's gotten into you girl?'',the cat ran backwards and forwards,trying to signal to her oblivious owner. Erica smiled and looked up,her smile instantly turned into an 'o' shape.

* * *

''Oh'',she said. Up ahead she saw Arron sitting perched on the rock.

''Oh,I..I see'',she stammered. Arron raked a hand through his hair,trying desperately to keep it in place. Erica came closer.''Are you okay?I'm sorry if this knuckle head scared ya'',Erica grinned,playfully rubbing Martine's head.''She's harmless really-'',she dropped Martine as she and Arron's faces were only inches away.''You...seem very familiar...to me,have we met?'' Erica narrowed her eyes. Arron nodded his head. Martine leaped up and mewed. Erica placed Martine behind her back.''We have met!",Martine pushed Erica fro behind,causing princess and prince to clasp hands.

''I knew it,your the one!'',she said excitedly.''The one I've been looking for,what's your name?'',Erica was ecstatic,as was Arron. Arron said his name,only for nothing to come out. Arron frowned and then painfully remembered...he didn't have a voice... He clutched his throat.''What's wrong?'',Erica asked.

''What is it?'',Erica swatted at er pestering cat. Arron bit his lip and pointed to his throat.

''You can't speak?'',Erica interpreted. Arron shook his head sadly,in confirmation.

''O...oh'',Erica looked down,forlorn.

''Then you couldn't have been who I thought. Arron and Martine blow a puff of air in frustration. Arron thinks and then an idea hits him,he tried pantomime,he does a series of actions.''What is it?Your hurt?'',Arron shakes his head.

''No,no,you need help'',with all the vigorous action,Arron slips off the rock. Erica widened her eyes and attempted to help him,only for her to trip over Martine and fall on top of Arron. Erica's face turns various shades of crimson,as does Arron. Martine smiles in triumh.''I'm so sorry...gee you must have really been through something. Don't worry I'll help you'',Erica quickly got up and held out a hand for Arron,who took it gratefully. ''Come one,come on you'll be okay'',Erica led him by the arm. Arron turned round and smiled at Flounder and Scuttle,who smile and Scuttle gives him a thumbs up as he is led to the princess's castle.

* * *

**Author's note:Hey guys,sorry for the late update,but thank you to everybody who has reviewed thanks so much to everyone supporting this story!I'm not sure when next I'll update but I will be the next weekend or so! ;)**


	8. Prince Worthy?

**The Little Merman**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Little Mermaid,all rights go to owners. I own nothing,except the characters I made! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8:Prince Worthy?  
**

* * *

Arron lay in the white bathtub,with suds and soap lathered into his hair as he gazed in wonder and awe at the bubbles floating up and around him. He gently lifted one up with his hands and flinched a bit when they popped.

''Washed up from the shore,oh,the poor thing'',a plump woman,known as Carlotta sympathized as she dunked a bucket of warm water over Arron's head.

''We'll have you feeling better in no time'',she cooed. Behind her Sebastian peeked out slyly from an immaculate white coat's pocket. She hummed a small tune as she grabbed the white coat. Sebastian gasped and ducked his head back into the pocket. ''I'll just'',she opened one eye and looked down in disgust.''I'll just...get this washed for you'',she picked up the coat and dunked it into a huge water basket and continued to wash it by hand.

''You must have at least heard about this boy'',one of the maids said haughtily as she rolled up her sleeves and continued with the washing up.

''Well',the other maid let the word roll off her tongue as she violently dunks the white coat in the washing up basket,with the crab inside of it.

''Gretchen says...since when has Gretchen gotten anything right anyhow?I mean really,this boy shows up in rags and doesn't speak'',the maid puts the coat in the dryer,never noticing Sebastian clawing for his life,trying to escape.

''Madame,please!'',Sebastian pleads in terror.

''Not my idea of a princess',the maids continued to gossip about the strange young boy'',''If Erica's looking for a boy'',she starts.

''You have to admit though,the boy is quite handsome'',a normally shy and quiet maid says quietly. She was the youngest out of all the maids. She was a young girl of 15,oming from a poor background,the pay in her work was _very_ good. The older women stared at the girl as she blushes and continued to wash and dunk the clothes excessively. The other women start a bubbly chat circled around what the young girl had said.

''If Erica's looking for a boy'',the maid continues,interrupting the idle chat as she grabs the white coat and hangs it on a clothing line with a green clothing's peg as Sebastian dangles precariously from the coat.

''I know a couple of highly available ones,right here'',she says lazily as she strings the line to her right. Sebastian's eyes widen as he finds an escape route and dives in through one of the palace windows. Sebastian rubs his head and looks up. He gasped in horror. From left to right he saw many dismembered pieces of his fellow comrades,fish. But his eyes catch something he wishes he had not seen. In the centre is a plate of dead crab,ready for eating,stuffed and all. He stands up and stiffens before fainting.

* * *

In the palace dining room,Grimsby and Erica are seated at the large table,waiting patiently for Arron to arrive as Grimsby tried desperately to reason with the young princess.

''Oh Erica,be reasonable'',Grimsby said,clearly amused as he waves his pipe in the air.

''Ladies don't just...swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then,flutter off into oblivion,like some-''

''I'm telling you Grim,he was REAL!I'm gonna find that boy...and I'm gonna marry him'',Erica put a hand under her chin,gazing out the glass windows. Erica furrowed her brows and turned round when she heard laughter from behind her.

''Come on honey,don't be shy'',a woman's voice coaxed. Carlotta stood by the door frame,looking on in pride as Arron walked into the room,donned in an immaculate white suit.

Erica's blue eyes widened as Grim walked up behind the princess. ''Oh Erica!'',Grimsby said grinning. ''Isn't he a sight?'',Grimsby said,the grin never slipping off his face.

Erica's mouth hung open,she closed her mouth and swallowed.''You look wonderful,so charming!'',Erica said smiling. Arron bowed his head,a smile on his face as his cyan blue eyes looked up from behind his fringe. Erica blushed a light pink as Grimsby helped Arron to his seat,quite enthusiastic,but not before giving the young princess a light nudge. Erica pursed her lips,but grinned nonetheless.

''Come,come you must be famished. Let me help you,kind sir. There we go,quite comfy,ah'',Grimsby said as he helped the prince to his seat.

''It's not often that we have a such a dinner guest,eh Erica?'',

Arron's eyes widened as he grinned when his eyes fell upon 'the backolapper'',he picked it up and used the back of it to run it down his back. He looked up to face a confused Erica and a horrified Grimsby. Arron delicately placed it where it had been and looked down in embarrassment. He bit his lip and looked up as she saw Grimsby use a lighter to ignite the coppery thing that Arron understood as a ''snarfblatt''.

Arron grinned as Grimsby turned to him.''Oh,you like it?'',he asked as he handed the pipe to him. ''It's rather fine-'',Grimsby was cut short as a puff of soot flew onto his face. Erica blinked and then burst out laughing and then stops and coughs,composing herself.

''Ahem,um so sorry Grim'',as she flashed her butler a smile.

''Why Erica,this is the first time I've seen you smile in weeks'',Carlotta says smiling. Just when Arron thinks he has messed everything up,he brightens up and then turns to face Arron.

Grimsby grabs a handkerchief and wipes the contents of the pipe off of his face.''Oh,very amusing'',Grimsby says flatly,showing now signs of any amusement.''Carlotta,my dear,what's for dinner?';',Grimsby sniffs and dabs at his face,smiling at the thought of dinner.

''Oooh,your gonna love it!'',Carlotta says brightly.''Chefs been fixing his speciality,stuffed crab''.

* * *

Sebastian peeked from behind a sugar bowl,biting his lip and gnawing away at his pincers as he watches the chef dance around clumsily and hum to herself.

The chef was quite chubby and had a dangerous aura about her...atleast,that's what Sebastian thought. She had a mole right above her upper lip and wore a white chef's hat over her dark hair.

She sang in a quite impressive opera voice as she rummaged through the drawers,eventually producing a bowl of cut fish heads. She coughs and fixes her red apron as she sang:

_Les poissons_  
_Les poissons _

She sang as she quite mercilessly produces a large axe-knife and chops off the fish's head,showing no signs of being squeamish.

_How I love les poissons_  
_Love to chop_  
_And to serve little fish_  
_First I cut off their heads_

She chops off the heads,the fish heads flying through the air. Sebastian clenches his teeth in fear,praying that this will not be his untimely demise.

_Then I pull out the bones_  
_Ah mais oui_  
_Ca c'est toujours delish_

Sebastian leans against a wall as he covers his mouth,feeling quite sick,feeling as if he may bring out all of his lunch.

_Les poissons_  
_Les poissons_  
_Hee hee hee_  
_Hah hah hah_  
_With the cleaver I hack them in two_  
_I pull out what's inside_  
_And I serve it up fried_  
_God, I love little fishes_

Sebastian jumps from his little hiding corner and lands on the hard wooden ground,using a lettuce leaf to disguise himself as he slowly scuttles away from an unsuspecting chef,who is too absorbed into her little ''fish hacking mania''

_Don't you?_

_Here's something for tempting the palate_  
_Prepared in the classic technique_  
_First you pound the fish flat with a mallet_  
_Then you slash through the skin_  
_Give the belly a slice_  
_Then you rub some salt in_  
_'Cause that makes it taste nice_

Louisa,the chef, picks up the lettuce leaf and blinks before looking up at the table

_Zut alors,I have missed one!_

Louisa exclaimed as she spots a Sebastian,hiding tucked away in his shell.

_Sacre bleu_  
_What is this?_  
_How on earth could I miss_  
_Such a sweet little succulent crab?_  
_Quel dommage_  
_What a loss_  
_Here we go in the sauce_  
_Now some flour, I think_  
_Just a dab_  
_Now I stuff you with bread_  
_It don't hurt 'cause you're dead_  
_And you're certainly lucky you are_  
_'Cause it's gonna be hot_  
_In my big silver pot_  
_Toodle loo mon poisson_  
_Au revoir!_

Sebastian gasps as he hangs on for dear life on the rim of the hot boiling pot and flings himself out of the deadly pot and lands on the table,turning limp again as Louisa looks over,annoyed. She uses a pitch fork like utensil and stabs on either side of the crab,picking up Sebastian.

* * *

**Author's note:Hi guys,it's been quite a while since I updated the story,but you guys motivated me to upload faster. I appreciate all of you leaving reviews and adding my story to your favourites and for following!Everytime I see an alert that anyone had done so it always makes me day,I also wanted to apologise for mixing up the 'he's' and 'she's' in the story,I wanted to thank** **Dianna003 and xx-benedictbrothersfan-xx for pointing that out,and don't worry I haven't finished the story,still a few more chapters to go!**

Bye! x


End file.
